<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cute Sleepy Avenger by nat_romanoffdanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596226">The Cute Sleepy Avenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers'>nat_romanoffdanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Movie Night, Domestic Avengers, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from Tumblr - Sorry… Your hair was in your face…I thought I should move it so I could see you better.<br/>And - You're so cute when you're half asleep like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cute Sleepy Avenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday and your weekly movie night with the team. Natasha had returned from a mission a few hours earlier, and despite looking visibly exhausted, said she would still come. So here you were, sitting on a couch with Natasha next to you. The rest of the Avengers were scattered on the various chairs and sofas in the living room. Peter Parker was there as well. It was his first movie night with the Avengers, so he was given the honour of picking a movie. </p>
<p>After several minutes of Peter debating which film he wanted, he finally picked Empire Strikes Back. Tony groaned and muttered something like <em>stupid pop culture</em>. </p>
<p>When the movie began, Natasha shifted closer to you and leaned against your side. You felt her yawn a few times and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. There was a blanket on the back of the couch, so you grabbed it and wrapped her up in it too. She didn't protest when you did this, which surprised you as she normally didn't let anyone other than you see her so calm? </p>
<p>Her head dropped onto your shoulder midway through the film and her hair started tickling your neck. Turning to look at her, you found her eyes closed and her hair covering most of her face. You could tell she wasn't asleep yet, but you knew she could be soon so you decided it was best to remove her from the room. </p>
<p>You gently brushed the hair out of her eyes, and they fluttered open. "Sorry… Your hair was in your face…I thought I should move it so I could see you better. Also, you were nearly asleep, " you whispered.</p>
<p>There was a soft groan followed by her eyes closing again. You smiled. Many people thought of her as the scariest Avenger, but they never got to see the cute sleepy redhead that she was now. You scooped her tiny body up bridal style and slipped from the room as quietly as you could. </p>
<p>You got her to your shared room and set her down on the bed. She crawled under the covers and curled up into a ball the moment you let go of her. </p>
<p>"I wish you could see yourself, " you murmured. "You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this.”</p>
<p>She gave a muffled response, and you didn't even try to find out what she had said. Instead, you climbed under the covers next to her and fell asleep in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>